Game On
by Rosie2009
Summary: Anna wants to play a game with Elsa. Elsa is unfortunately quite busy with a treaty with another kingdom. However, Anna being Anna uses her powerful magic of persuasion. Is Elsa immune? Sisterly fluff.


Elsa sat at her desk, intensely staring at the trade agreement in front of her. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to rest and get her head straight so she could write without making so many mistakes.

"BOO!" someone screamed and latched onto her neck form behind. Elsa jumped, icicles poking out all around the room. Elsa looked up into the teal blue eyes of her little sister.

"Anna, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Elsa said, one hand on her chest while she tried to slow her heartbeat.

"I highly doubt that, and anyways, I scared you for good reason. You needed to have your mind out of your work, and I helped you along. Wasn't that good of me?" Anna asked, a bright smile on her face.

"I guess. But couldn't you have done it in a more… calm way?" Elsa questioned.

"Eh, that wouldn't have been like me and we both know it," Anna blew it off easily as she sat down on Elsa's desk, swinging her legs.

"So what're you doin'?" Anna asked, looking down at the document that Elsa had so diligently worked on.

"I'm working on a very important trade arrangement that should benefit Arendelle greatly," Elsa replied, looking down at the paper. "And I still have quite a bit more to add to it."

"Okay. Soooo, I was thinking we could play a game." Elsa hummed in response. "I wanted to play hide and seek." Elsa hummed again. "So do you wanna play?" Elsa simply hummed. "Elsa, are you even listening?"

"What, Anna?" Elsa asked, still looking down at her work.

"Look at me first, would you?" Anna asked, exasperated. Elsa pried her ice-blue eyes from the parchment and looked up at Anna.

"Yes?" Elsa questioned patiently.

"I would like for you to play a game of hide and seek with me," Anna repeated herself. Elsa took a quick glance at the paperwork.

"Maybe later, Sunshine, I've got a lot to do," Elsa replied, an apologetic smile gracing her features.

"Come on, Elsa… Please?" Anna turned her head and looked at Elsa upside-down, her braids hanging.

"No, Anna. I can't do that right now."

"Please?" Anna poked out her bottom lip slightly. "Don't make me do it."

"Anna, don't do it," Elsa looked at Anna warily. Anna's lip inched out a little more.

"Don't," Elsa said, her resolve slightly weakening. She immediately looked down at her work, avoiding her sister's wiles.

It was working until Anna whimpered and Elsa accidentally looked up. Elsa felt whatever was left of her ability to deny drift away.

"I guess I could take a little break," she mumbled, huffing slightly.

"Yay!" Anna cried, throwing her hands in the air. She grabbed Elsa's hands, pulling her on her feet.

"But," Anna's grin faltered slightly, "We need to play something not so high energy because I'm very tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately since I've been working on my paperwork so much."

"Okay, then. I've got like a hundred more that we can play right here. What about 'Never Have I Ever' or maybe 'Truth or Dare?'" Anna asked enthusiastically, dragging Elsa over to the soft, comfy sofa in the study.

"I think 'Never Have I Ever' sounds the safest. With Truth or Dare, I'm likely to be on my head singing a song about yellow snow," Elsa said decisively.

"Yellow snow," Anna giggled. They snuggled into the couch.

"You start the game, Elsa," Anna said, holding up ten fingers.

"Never have I ever ate an entire pie," Elsa said, all ten of her fingers up. Elsa watched as one of Anna's fingers went down.

"That was too easy, Elsa. Next time think of something crazier that you don't know that I've done."

"I didn't know you ate an entire pie."

"I did it on my fifteenth birthday. Now, my turn. Never have I ever stayed awake until five o'clock," Anna said, her eyes locked on Elsa's fingers. Elsa sighed and folded one down. "Woah, Elsa, when did you do that?"

"Yesterday. Never have I ever broken a bone." Down went one of Anna's fingers.

"Before you ask, I was seventeen and I was riding my bike down the stairs. I was doing a great job riding, too. When I got to the bottom, I then may or may not have ran into a suit of armor and broke my ankle…" Elsa eyed her strangely, thinking of how she would've reacted had she been outside of her room.

"Okay, so never have I ever ran away from home," Anna said, grinning wickedly.

"That wasn't fair, you know that I've ran away," Elsa said, another finger going down.

"Yep, just figured I'd reward myself with an easy one."

"Don't you think that was a little too easy? You watched me run away the one time that I did it."

"Don't be a spoilsport," Anna said, sticking her tongue out at Elsa.

"Better be careful with that tongue, I just might freeze it."

"Ha, ha. I know you wouldn't freeze me at all."

"On purpose, that is," Elsa added carefully.

Anna eyed her quietly for a moment, lips pursed.

"Fine, not on purpose. I don't really think that you'd freeze me ever," Anna grumbled.

"Hmm. Never have I ever kissed a frog," Elsa mentioned casually. Anna's eyes widened, and a cherry blush spread across her cheeks. Elsa fought back the urge to give Anna an evil grin. Anna's eyes darted about before she sighed, admitting defeat. Another finger went down so that Anna had only seven fingers up.

"Oh, Anna, why did you ever kiss a frog?" Elsa asked, feigning innocence of what she knew Anna had done.

"I was ten, and I had been reading _The Princess and the Frog_ … I just kinda wondered if it really worked," Anna mumbled sheepishly, purposefully leaving out the extra humorous details that, unbeknownst to Anna, Elsa already knew of.

"Well, as I recall it, you found it in the pond in the courtyard while you were supposed to be fetching water for mother. You slipped in the mud various times and when you finally caught the frog, you kissed it, spat on the ground because it tasted like fish, and it peed on you.

"You then released a shriek that everyone in the kingdom could hear and began yelling about getting warts or some such nonsense," Elsa allowed a smirk to cover her face as Anna paled somewhat.

"Umm, may I ask how you happened to know about that?" Anna asked, nervously giggling.

"I was watching you from the large window in my room as I did everyday when I had a break between lessons," Elsa admitted, averting her gaze to the ground as she felt a twinge of embarrassment wash over her.

"You watched me?" Anna asked curiously. Elsa nodded in affirmation. Anna felt a lopsided grin slip onto her face. A blush covered Elsa's face, the red contrasting greatly with her normally light complexion. Elsa hoped Anna wasn't too creeped out by it.

"So, let's keep going with the game," Elsa prodded anxiously, before Anna could comment on Elsa's weird behavior.

"Okay. Never have I ever found any kind of chocolate that I didn't like," Anna said, looking eagerly at Elsa's hands. One of her fingers carefully went down.

"Eighty-five percent cocoa. It is the most disgusting chocolate that will ever enter your mouth," Elsa said, smiling at Anna's face covered in disbelief.

"No way! Really?" Anna questioned eagerly with wonder. "I've never had any. What's the bad part about it?"

"It is so exceedingly bitter that even I don't like it, despite my 'harsher' tastes as you so elegantly describe it," Elsa allows an edge of indignation in her voice in the latter part of her description.

"Oh, pish, posh. Now you've gotta take me to the chocolate shop to check this chocolate out!" Anna exclaimed excitedly as Elsa smiled adoringly at her sweet sister's antics.

"We'll go after I finish the treaty. Never have I ever climbed onto the roof of the castle," Elsa spoke wisely as she looked at Anna through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm beginning to think that you're a stalker," Anna grumbled, feigning anger, as she dropped another digit.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Your turn, dear sister."

"What's the point of playing if you know almost all the outlandish things I've done in my entire lifetime but I know hardly anything you did behind your dumb door? You could've been doing the hula in a grass skirt for all I know." Elsa chuckled.

"I can assure you that I've never danced the hula in a grass skirt. Although I will let you in on a little secret: I did a lot of waltzing behind that door," Elsa mentioned, the warmth in her ice blue eyes evident as her sister leaned in, completely captivated.

"Really?" Anna asked, her childlike wonder shining.

"Really really. I had to have that knowledge if I was going to become queen one day," Elsa smiled lovingly. Anna stared at her for a moment, big-eyed. She then sprang on top of Elsa, sitting on her.

"How dare you?! You could dance the whole time and you suckered me into suffering the Duke of Weaseltown's crazy dance moves? You're evil!" Anna exclaimed, shoving Elsa. Elsa grinned and laughed the kind of laugh that only Anna could draw from her.

"Weselton. Not Weaseltown. Although Weaseltown is an improvement. But nevertheless, I did sort of 'sucker' you into it," Elsa admitted, despite her current position still beaming with sisterly love. Anna grumped a bit.

"Humph, I can't believe you'd do that," Anna grumbled, allowing herself to flop down on top of her sister. Elsa gasped for air.

"Anna, goodness! Haven't you heard of gentleness?" Elsa wheezed. "You aren't quite as young as you once were." Anna rolled her eyes, but remained on top of her sister, resting her head on Elsa's chest and wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Pff," Anna exhaled a calming breath. Elsa shook her head, looking down at her sister and returning her embrace. Anna yawned widely. Elsa kissed Anna's soft red hair and leaned back into the couch.

"I'm tired now," Anna mumbled into Elsa as she snuggled closer. Elsa smiled.

"How can you be tired? We haven't done anything at all."

"I just am. You're cozy warm and I'm tired," Anna spoke, her words barely intelligible.

"You're a mess," Elsa stated, closing her eyes. "I really do need to get back to my work, though," she mentioned, neither sister moving an inch.

"Stay with me. Please?" Anna asked, her words slurring together as she slipped off into sleep.

"Always, Sunshine," Elsa promised softly, beginning to succumb to sleep's beckoning call.

"Love you," Anna muttered.

"I love you, too, my sweet baby sister," Elsa murmured.


End file.
